Kingdom hearts Fanfic
by Amaryilis
Summary: The story is about Riku's sister, their parents go a divorce and then their father took his sister and disappeared, now she is older and is one of the servants of the new organization.
1. Characters

Main Characters

Kiki (Riku's sister)

Sora

Riku

Kairi

This new organization spin-off to 13 is called: Kyuuranshin (lit. translation: nine traitors). they are comprised of 9 people. The control a mix between heartless and nobodies called knights. They used to be in 13 but were expelled from the order. Ranked in order of skill:

Organization 13  (still a work in progress...so when i add some new characters i will update this also)

1. Sereph. Male. Nobody. He has the power to manipulate lightning. He is the older brother of larxene. his personality is laidback and is very quiet. Unlike larxene. he is the pure opposite of her. he creates a white sword out of compressed lightning.

2. Syaorei. Male. Nobody. is the darkest member of the group, He will try anything to become leader of 13 or Kyuu. He as made many attempts to kill sereph but all of them have fell through. his weapon controlling is pure darkness to his will.

3. Aria. Male. Human. Known as the assassin of the group. He is as skilled as altair or ezio from assassins creed. He is considered the greatest assassin of our time. His weapons are a hidden blade in the left hand, knifes and a fencing like sword. In the real world aria is a duke and kind of like ciel.

4. Kamiya. Female. Nobody. Known as the most powerful woman in the world. she can control time but only for 30 seconds at a time. She is a descendant from ultamecia from ff8.

5. Vene. Male. Human. is one of Aria's bodyguards. He has been in Aria's family for generations. He cannot age, but isn't immortal. he just cant die from old age. Kind of like the elf's in lotr. in a way. His weapon is his fists.

6. Skye. Female. Nobody. She is known as the pink typhoon. her power is controlling wind and her weapon is a lance.

7. Akari. Female. Heartless. one of Aria's bodyguards. has been Aria's childhood friend for as long as she can remember. She is actually a princess. Her heart was actually stolen by a heartless and resided in sora with kairi's heart. So when sora became a heartless to get rid of kairi's heart, akari's heart was replaced too but in the darkness it fused with a heartless. Now she is part heartless and hates herself for it. Her hand turns into a black claw in battle later she obtains a keyblade.

8. Zero. Male. Nobody. He uses a claymore like saix but his is black. His power is to control weather. Not much is known about his past.

9. Yuki. Female. Her power is to bring to life anything she draws. her weapon is a books and a pen. She worked under zexion in castle oblivion.


	2. Ch:1 The story begins

-Chapter 1-

"Well done Sora, Riku…you guys did great and now the worlds are safe again," Mickey said once Sora had finally gotten out of the water and onto dry land. Everyone smiled and breathed a sigh of relief but also felt some sadness because that meant that this was good-bye for now.

"Don't be sad, I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again soon" Donald said to try and cheer them up, Mickey pulled out his transportation stone that would take them back to Disney Castle. They said their final good-bye's and then Goofy, Donald, Pluto, and Mickey disappeared.

Once they were gone Sora, Kairi, and Riku climbed into the boats and headed toward the main island, "Now we have to face our parents….I wonder how we are going to explain to them why we have been so long?" Sora said and sighed.

"Well actually for a long time both your parents forgot that they even had sons until just a little bit ago, So it will be like we went to island and have been there for a few days like we used to do" Kairi said and giggled at their expressions.

When they got a back to their houses they were welcomed with open arms and lots of welcome homes, Later that night Riku suddenly remembered that someone was still missing in his family.

"Hey mom have you heard anything from Kiki" He asked when he saw the picture of her, him mom shook her head sadly.

Later that night while Riku was sleeping he had a dream about the day Kiki left home with their father after the divorce

"_Kiki where are you…..why haven't you contacted us at all_" He thought.

A week or so later Riku, Sora, and Kairi were on the island and they were telling each other stories of what happened to them in the different world while they were separated.

"Hey do you guys remember my sister Kiki?" Riku suddenly asked, the other nodded and asked if he had heard from here yet,

"No I haven't and now I am starting to worry that she is either dead or isn't in this world anymore, and now I am really starting to worry that something is wrong with her" He replied and looked out into the sunset.

Kairi placed her hand on his to try and comfort him," We can only hope that she is alive and ok until we know for sure she is ok" She said and smiled at him, Sora nodded in agreement.

Kiki entered the room surrounded by the people that had trained her and have become here second family since her father was killed.

"Well done Kiki, you have finally completed all of your training and now we present you with this" Sereph said and handed her two Katanas, Kiki stepped back and did a couple sword techniques to test the blades that she had been given, "Thank you so much, I will never forget this" She replied and strapped the holder to her back and then sheathed the swords.

Zero stepped forward and handed her disk, "Now to your mission, we would like you to track down these three people and eliminate them" He said as she took the disk, " Who are these people?" She asked.

"They are the three Keyblade wielders of light, they are the ones that took out the original 13, if we want to take control of the worlds we need them gone" Sereph said and dismissed Kiki. She bowed and left the room and headed for her room to look at the disc that had been given to her.

Later that night while Kiki was reading the information she heard a knock on the door and Zero entered her room.

"I'm sorry we had to give you this kind of mission first, but we really need to be rid of them if we want this world to be like we want it to be," He said and sat down on the chair next to her.

As Kiki looked at the pictures of the keyblade wielders she stopped when she got to the picture of Riku and stared in shock at the picture,

"Do you know that person?" Zero asked , she shook her head "No I was just surprised at the age of the two humans," She replied and ejected the disc.

They talked to a little bit longer and then Zero left so Kiki could get some sleep before starting her mission.

When she was alone Kiki couldn't help but feel confused on what she had to do, " _Riku what am I supposed to do, there is no way I am going to be able to destroy you_" She thought as she fell asleep.


End file.
